


Somnophilia

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link makes it up to Rhett.





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven
> 
> Prompt: somnophilia
> 
> Can be seen as a continuation of Switch.

Sleep is hanging around the edges of his awareness. Becoming ever more prevalent is the sensation of touch, feather light along his back, his sides, the curve of his ass. He hums quietly and clings to sleep, even as a new touch invades the front of him. Across his nipple, down his belly, right to his groin. There's a warmth that fills his sleep heavy body.

Heaviness pools in his groin. On some level, he's aware that he's getting hard. Perhaps he'd been before but is only now able to recognize it. The nice thing about floating in this level of consciousness is that he doesn't terribly care.

There's pressure around his morning wood, a hand. Deeper, his mind supplies that it's Link. No one else it could be. That realization is comforting, makes it easier to relax and just be.

A new pressure presents itself at his backside. The contact brings into awareness that he's slick back there. A small spark of remembering being slicked up before they'd gone to sleep. Yes, they'd planned this. Recompense for an interrupted round of being dicked down by his man. It doesn't always come perfectly to fruition, bodies not cooperating and such as they're prone to do. This feels promising.

He leans into that heavy feeling and, in turn, into the gently insistent intrusion. His mind swims pleasantly. The gentlest of rocking motions. All across his body, nerves light up. His skin tingles and sings, lighting up like a switchboard.

A low moan sounds out and it takes him a solid minute to realize that drawn out sound is originating from himself. He rolls back into Link, a little stilted and entirely out of sync. If not for the very shallow nature of Link’s motions, he’d probably slip right out.

The more he moves, the more aware he becomes, the more he feels. It’s a gloriously slow and sensual process. Soon, he’s awake, just groggy and determined to keep his eyes shut. Being on his side, it’s all he can do to brace himself a little and take it in rolling waves.

He knows Link knows he’s awake when he starts whispering into the side of his neck. “Good morning, baby. You like that? Yeah, honey. Such a good boy for me. I love you so much.” And on and on. His arm comes up around his middle, giving Link a little more leverage. His thrusts are still laid back and leisurely but have a little more purpose behind them.

Rhett's a steady stream of mumbled, sleepy sounds of enjoyment. It carries on long enough Rhett nearly succeeds in dozing off twice. The sunlight has shifted from stretching across the bed to being a patch on the floor, not unlike the ones Jade likes to lie in.

His toes have curled and uncurled a hundred times. Despite the lingering heaviness still in his body, he feels light and warm. The fire in his belly has been expertly stoked. He's ready for more but loathe to move or use his words. What results is him grunting softly and giving Link's dick a squeeze.

The answering smile is pressed to his shoulder. "Yeah? You tryin ta tell me somethin, honey?" A kiss to his freckled skin. "Want me to make you come?"

He moans in agreement and at the slightly more forceful instroke. The hand that's been tracing shapes over his torso ventures low.

"Just like this, okay?"

_ Yes. _ His mind is abuzz.

The position limits his force and, to some extent, speed but Link is strategic, making every stroke count. His hand finds Rhett's long neglected cock and shows it love. He keeps pace with himself until Rhett whines, muscles bunching under his touch. His strokes speed up, not in rhythm with anything but perhaps their racing heartbeats.

Rhett tips forward a little, his face and shoulders hitting the sheets with the rest of him twisted back and flush with Link. It's like he's shaking from the inside out. His orgasm feels as though it creeps up from his toes, down from his scalp and meets in the middle to pool in his groin. It's the longest build he's had in some time. It feels like an eternity, muscles just tightening and quivering before it really takes hold and he's shooting up onto the sheets and dribbling over Link's fingers. He can feel Link's release twitching into him, trickling out already.

They continue to roll together, milking the sensations for all it's worth until they're both oversensitive and wrung out. Link slips out of Rhett, unavoidable.

Rhett gathers himself and rolls over into Link's arms, curling up small against him. He rumbles deep in his chest, "Mmm, mornin darlin."

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to give this a better name but I'm finishing this half asleep and sick so I guess it's staying like this.


End file.
